Storm Warning
by SoSmallWriter
Summary: Brian will do anything to save the lives of his wife and two kids. When a storm hits and disaster strikes, he finds himself going through many obstacles to save the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I randomly got this idea for a Bensidy story in my head and it's a bit different but, it's Bensidy so, I hope you like it!**

Olivia wasn't sure what had awaken her but when she blinked her eyes open she was more than happy to see Brian's smiling face hovering over her. "What?" she asked innocently.

Their night before had been filled with some much needed grown up time after the kids had went to bed. They had finished off a bottle of wine that had been in the cabinet collecting dust and then they proceeded into their bedroom where the fun kept on going. The past few weeks had been rough for them with Paige's broken arm and Allison's concussion. They had been in a car accident with their babysitter while Olivia and Brian were at work and they were no less than panicked. They had been keeping a very close watch on the girls ever since the accident and made sure that they were healing and doing okay.

"I was thinking," Brian smirked as he propped his head up with his hand, "that we could go one more time before the girls get up."  
Olivia laughed and pushed the covers tumbling to the floor; revealing her exposed body. It was still early in the morning, pushing seven-thirty and the seven and five year old usually got up around eight. Olivia didn't think anything about the bedroom door behind unlocked.

Brian straddled Olivia and gently kissed his way down her stomach. He was just about to reach her pleasure spot when he heard his youngest daughter's voice.

"Mommy?"

Olivia pushed Brian off of her and grabbed the covers off the floor; making sure to cover her and Brian up. Her faced flushed with embarrassment. She cleared her throat before talking. "What is it, Love?"

"There's thunder," Paige mumbled as she stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

Olivia and Brian must have been too preoccupied to notice that there was a small storm happening outside.

"Why don't you go turn some cartoons on in the living room and Daddy and I will be out there in just a second to make breakfast," Olivia offered.

"Okay but hurry!" Paige took off running toward the living room with her favorite blanket dragging along.

Brian sighed of relief when Paige was out of sight. "Well... that was embarrassing..."

"You think?" Olivia scoffed. She climbed out of bed and put her pajamas back on, not ready to get dressed for the day. It was Sunday and Sunday was definitely her lazy day. She shut the door behind her as she made her way into the living room so Brian could get dressed in peace.

"Mommy, I don't like storms," Paige stated as she joined Olivia's side in the kitchen. "They scare me."

Olivia rubbed the top of Paige's head, "It's okay, Hon. Mommy and Daddy won't let anything happen to you." She continued to grab things from the refrigerator for breakfast until she heard the loud roll of thunder that Paige had been talking about.

"Mommy!" Paige ran straight into Olivia's leg and wrapped her arms around it tight.

"It's okay," Olivia assured her as she sat the container of blueberries down on the counter. She bent over and scooped Paige up in her arms. "How about you help me make pancakes?"  
Paige looked up at her mother with her pale blue eyes, "Okay."

Paige always liked to help Olivia out in the kitchen because it made her feel like a big girl. Especially since Allison was big enough to set the table and she wasn't.

"It smells good," Brian commented as he made his way into the front of the house, "what are you making?"

"Pancakes!" Paige answered excitedly as she moved out of the way to show Brian the batter.

"Looks tasty," he said as he reached for a blueberry and popped it into his mouth.

Olivia gave him a disapproving look. He knew how much she hated when he did that, especially when she was in the process of cooking something for him.

"Where's Allison?"

"She's still asleep," Olivia replied as she poured some of the batter into a pan on the stove, "can you check the weather channel real quick? I haven't got a chance to look outside yet and I'd like to know what's going on."

"Sure."

Olivia and Brian had both dealt with their fair share of storms and hurricanes living in New York and they were never too worried. Having kids changed that though. If there was a bad storm coming in they needed to be prepared and make sure they children wouldn't be in harms way.

Brian searched for the remote which he found hidden under Paige's blanket and flipped it to the weather channel only to have it interrupted by an emergency alert broadcast.

The loud and annoying alarm buzzed causing Paige to cling to Olivia's side once again. Olivia took the pancake out of the pan and platted it so she could go into the living room to see what was going on.

_"This national weather service has issued a hurricane warning. A hurricane warning remains in effect for the following counties..."_

Brian and Olivia both listened to the counties mentioned and weren't too pleased when theirs was read. Brian flipped the television off and joined Olivia at the window to get a peak at the sky. The dark cirrus clouds were a dark gray, almost blue color and they covered the whole sky. The wind was strong and blowing all of the trees down below at Central Park. It wasn't long until they saw a strike of electric blue crack the sky.

"Okay," Olivia sighed stepping away from the window so Paige couldn't see, "why don't you go wake your sister up for breakfast?"

Paige nodded and took off down the hallway and into the room she shared with her big sis.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia asked turning toward Brian. Usually when a hurricane was coming they had enough notice to evacuate but this one seemed to come sudden and out of nowhere. It was already looking pretty bad outside and neither of them wanted to take the chance of leaving town.

Brian shrugged and flipped the TV back on with the remote that was still in his hand. Another warning was blaring across the screen but, this time it was for a tornado.

"A tornado?" Olivia asked, "I'm starting to believe this is a joke. We don't get tornadoes in Manhattan."

Brian shrugged, "Apparently we can and this says there's one in the area so grab the kids and the emergency bag and let's go to the basement."

Olivia reluctantly went into the girls' bedroom to help them carry their blankets down to the basement. They were lucky to have one in cases like this. Before joining them, Brian took one last look out of the window. He didn't see any tornadoes or anything of the sort but the wind had gotten visibly stronger and he wasn't going to take the chance.

"This will be fun," he mumbled as he joined the rest of his family in the basement. There was a mattress down there that had used to be Brian's but when he moved in with Olivia they decided to keep in just in case. Now Paige and Allison were occupying the mattress with their blankets draped across their laps.

"Why do we have to be down here?" Paige asked with her eyes big and worried.

"There's a big storm," Allison answered.

"Ali," Brian warned. Allison had a knack for scaring her sister, "now's not the time."

"I'm scared," Paige whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

"It'll be okay," Allison assured her, "right Dad?"

"Right."

Olivia made sure she checked their emergency back and that they had what they needed. They had perishable food items and plenty of bottles of water. They had batteries and extra flashlights and everything they could possibly need. It was a good thing Brian was a boy scout as a kid; even if Olivia did always tease him about it.

Sitting in the basement, you could hardly hear the storm stirring up outside. The winds were less harsh, almost inaudible. Olivia just hoped it passed soon and that the hurricane decided to die down or take a different course.

"Why don't we play a game?" Olivia asked in attempt to cheer her gloomy kids up. She had brought a deck of cards down with her and now was as good a time as any to play a few rounds of 'Go Fish.'

"I'm going to go upstairs and watch the weather for a bit," Brian whispered to Olivia, "see what's going on."

Olivia nodded and Brian could tell by the look on her face that she was worried. She was terrible at hiding it. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine," he assured as he pulled her into a hug, "don't worry."

"I can't help it," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Brian gave her a gentle kiss before reluctantly pulling away from her touch and heading up the stairs to see what else mother nature was conjuring up.

**Yes? No? Good start? Terrible start? You should be a doll and let me know. :) (There is tons of Bensidy still to come. Precious, precious, Bensidy...)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Brian reached the top of the basement steps he could hear the harsh wind and the rain that was now falling heavily all over the Manhattan area. It seemed darker than it had before so he made his way to the window to take another peek. All he could see was the dark sky and the blurred lights of the city due to the rain. A stumbled a little when another ravenous crack of lighting struck the sky. The boom to follow it was loud enough for the girls in the basement to hear.

"Mommy!" Paige was now in tears. She was never fond of thunder.

"It's okay, Sissy," Allison said as she hugged her sister close to her, "it's just a little thunder. It can't hurt us down here."

Paige sniffed, "What about Daddy?"

"Daddy's okay," Olivia assured her, "do you want to get back to our game?"

Paige nodded and the three of them went back to the scattered deck of cards that were in the middle of the room.

Upstairs, Brian flipped the television on again so he could check out the weather. All he could manage to get was static. He sighed and flipped the television back off, tossing the remote to the couch.

Another crack of electric blue lit up the sky and the lights flickered. Brian knew he should get downstairs now. He made his way to the basement and made sure to shut the door behind him.

"Mommy," Allison said with a slight tremble in her voice, "are the lights going to go out?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart," Olivia said in a gentle tone. She knew her kids were scared and she wished that she could calm their fears.

Brian shot Olivia a warning glance and she could tell that things outside weren't looking too good.

"How about we all sit against the wall," Brian said scooping Paige into his arms while grabbing Paige's hand and leading them to the far wall. "Let's put a blanket over our laps and we can talk about our day, okay?"

"I just woke up," Allison said, "I haven't even had breakfast yet!"  
Olivia joined them against the wall and sat on the other side of Allison so the kids were in between her and Brian. The wind must have been picking up again because they could hear the howling and the booming thunder.

Paige wrapped her arms around Brian's waist and rested her head against him. She was squeezing tight because her daddy always made her feel safe. Brian began playing with her hair and singing a song from one of the movies they liked. It seemed to calm them down so he kept on singing.

"Here I am, being who I want," he sang from their favorite movie, _Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar._ "Giving what I got. Never a doubt now. Here I go burning like a spark. Light up the dark again..."

Olivia smiled at him. She loved the way he went into protective mode when something was scaring his kids. She loved him period. Every time she looked at Allison or Paige she was reminded just how much. Both of the girls had his eyes and her hair and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"I like that song," Allison said as she snuggled into Olivia's side.

"Me too," Paige said.

"Me three," Brian added with a goofy smile on his face. The lights flickered a couple more times so Olivia made sure she had a flashlight in her hand. Then they flickered another and suddenly they were in complete darkness.

"Daddy!" Paige was clinging tight to Brian so he put his arm protectively around her and told her it was going to be okay.

"Mommy?" Allison asked as she scooted even closer to Olivia, if that was possible.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like the dark," she whispered.

Olivia sighed to herself and gently patted Allison on the knee. If she could turn the electricity back on she most definitely would. She didn't want to turn the flash light on for fear of wasting the batteries. They might need them for later.

They sat in silence for several minutes which never happened in the Cassidy household. The listened to the boom of thunder and just waited until the sound the sound stopped.

"Is somebody knocking on the door?" Olivia asked when she heard a sound that didn't quite sound like anything from the storm.

"I think so," Brian said shifting Paige off his lap and standing up. "I'll go check."

"No! Daddy, don't go!" Paige jumped up and wrapped herself around his leg. When she was scared she always wanted Brian and Olivia had a reason why. Brian made her feel safe too so she could imagine that Paige felt the same way.

"I'll go," Olivia said.

"Be careful," Allison warned her.

"I will," Olivia assured as she flipped the switch to the flashlight on. She made her way carefully up the steps and then to the door where she was surprised to find a soaking wet Nick Amaro and Zara.

"Come in," Olivia ushered them, "what's going on?"

Nick was out of breath as he spoke, "I couldn't see to drive anymore and I was in the neighborhood. I would never just drop by unexpected but, it's bad out there, Liv."

"No, it's okay," Olivia assured him, "We have some towels in the basement so you guys can get dried off. The girls are down there with Brian. There's plenty of room."

"Thanks, Liv," Nick said sincerely as he followed her to the basement door.

Olivia was going to lead the way down the steps with her flashlight but changed her mind when she heard Zara complaining about being cold. "You take this," Olivia said handing Nick the flashlight, "I'm going to go to the girl's room and get her something dry to wear."

"Liv," Nick said, "The storm is serious. We should get downstairs..."

"I'll only be a minute," Olivia assured her and Nick reluctantly let her go.

"Hey," Brian said when he saw who was coming down the steps, "where's Liv?"

"She went to get Zara something dry to wear," Nick explained as he finally put Zara down, "we got stuck in the storm and..."

"No need to say anymore," Brian finished for him.

Brian and Nick had gotten much closer together after Olivia had had Allison. Nick would bring Zara over on the weekends for play dates and sometimes him and Brian would grill out and they would invite the whole SVU crew.

"Zara!" Allison said happily when she saw her good friend.

Zara made her way to the wall and sat down next to the girls. Brian was beginning to wonder what was taking Olivia so long. Brian had just sat back down next to Paige who was pleading for him when the house began shaking. "Okay girls," Brian said taking a deep breath, "let's all get under the covers." Brian was worried sick about Olivia as he hovered over his two girls and the blanket. Nick was hovering over Zara as well while the strong winds and possible tornado shook the whole house. They could feel and hear the vibrations.

"Olivia!" Brian yelled as loud as he could, hoping she would get back to the shelter of the basement.

"I want Mommy!" Allison cried.

"It's okay," Nick assured Allison. "Your Mommy is safe. She knows what to do in a storm."

Allison sniffed and Zara offered her a hand. "It's okay, Aly."

Allison wasn't so sure but, she kept quiet anyway. All of the girls were terrified as the house continued to shake. Brian was straining his hearing trying to see if he could hear Olivia. He was hoping she had ducked into the tub or somewhere remotely safe from the windows.

"Olivia!" Brian called out again after he heard a loud crash and then a thump. He was sure one of the windows had busted and he hovered even more over his girls as the whirling wind grew closer and they could hear the sounds of things breaking. The last thing Brian remembered was hearing Allison scream for her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

******I honestly don't know what to do. I just want people to enjoy the story. So, I guess, I'm sticking to my original plan. Sorry for the confusion...**

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Paige was shaking Brian with all of her might trying to get him to wake up. The room was still dark but luckily, with the help of her sister, she was able to find the flashlight and turn it on.

Slowly, Brian drifted back into the conscious world. His head was spinning and he reached his hand to his forehead where he felt something sticky. He was sure he was bleeding. When he heard his girls yelling for him to wake up he opened his eyes.

"Daddy!" Allison was too happy to see that he was awake so she rushed to his side and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"Are you girls okay?" he asked as he managed to sit up. He could see from the beam of the light that several things had fallen off shelves.

"Uh huh," Allison answered, "Nick went to get help."

Brian nodded. He had forgotten that Nick and Zara had been down there with him. He wondered how long he had been out. He was just about to ask Olivia if she was okay when he remembered that she had been upstairs when the worst of the storm hit. "Let's go find Mommy," he said to the girls. He got the flashlight from Paige and lead the way up the dark steps. Finally they were surrounded by light and the skies outside had seemed to be cleared up. They weren't a deep gray anymore but a light blue instead.

"Be careful," Brian instructed the girls. The house had been damaged and most if not all of the windows seemed to be busted out. There were tree limbs lying in the middle of the living room and broken glass was everywhere.

Before entering the girls' room Brian took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. He was preparing himself for the worst. "Wait here," he said to Allison and Paige. He walked into the room and found Olivia lying unconscious on the floor. Her skin was pale and that's when Brian saw the blood. "Olivia!" He rushed to her side and bent down next to her. "Liv," he whispered checking her body for any other injuries. He saw the small scrape on her forehead that was bleeding some but that couldn't have caused all of the blood on the floor. That's when he saw the shard of glass stuck in her arm. He felt like he was going to be sick. With the amount of blood she lost there was no telling how long she had to get to a hospital.

"Girls!" Brian hollered, "I need you to do me a really big favor, okay?"

"Okay!" they answered in unison.

He looked back to Olivia and the tears now flooded his vision. He couldn't let the girls see her like this... but he had no choice. He was just about to speak up and tell them to come into the room when Nick came rushing into the house with paramedics following him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"She needs help!" Brian said to them. Soon he found himself backing out of the way and letting the EMT's do their job. They were able to get the piece of glass out of Olivia's arm and stop the bleeding but they needed to get her to the hospital to assess other injuries. They said something about a blood transfusion but somewhere Brian had stopped listening. He had been lost. All he could think about was what would happen if Olivia didn't make it. She didn't look too good... They had two children who were asking repeatedly if their mother was okay.

"Daddy," Paige said tugging on Brian's pant leg, "what's wrong with Mommy? Why is she sleeping?"

Brian looked down to his youngest daughter as the paramedics loaded Olivia onto a stretcher. "Mommy was hurt during the storm," he simply explained, "the doctors are going to make sure that she gets all better."

"Is she scared?"

Brian almost smiled at his daughter's innocence. "She's not scared," he assured her, "she's pretty brave."

That answer seemed to satisfy both Paige and Allison because they stopped asking question and just watched as the EMT's carried their mother away on a stretcher and load her into the ambulance that was parked just outside.

The roads were mostly destroyed thanks to the storm. There were damaged cars in the middle of lanes and debris from nearby homes blocking major intersections. It was a wonder how the ambulance managed to get to their house.

"I'll bring the girls to the hospital," Nick offered, "you ride with Liv."

Brian nodded, thankful for Nick's help. He hoped in the back of the ambulance and then shut the doors as the lights were turned on and the siren began to blare.

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled his car keys out. He was lucky that his car had no damage done to it. "Okay everyone pile in," he instructed. The girls did as they were told and they all three climbed into the backseat.

"My tummy hurts," Allison complained as Nick pulled out onto the road. Nick did a quick glance at her and noticed that she seemed a little clammy.

"Just hang in there," he said, "the doctors will take a look when we get there." He hoped that nothing was wrong with Allison and that it was just her nerves getting the best of her. With Olivia in the unknown condition she was in, he didn't want to have to deliver more bad news to Brian.

In the back of the ambulance, Brian was holding onto Olivia's hand for dear life. He didn't want to let go for fear that if he did, Olivia would too. There wasn't much the paramedics could do until she was at the hospital so the ride was mainly making sure her vitals remained stable.

"Bri...an."

Brian looked down to see Olivia with her eyes trying to open. She seemed out of it but she was talking and that was a good sign. "I'm right here," he said swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He squeezed her hand a bit harder as a tear slipped down his check, "I'm right here. You're going to be okay."

"The girls?"

Brian could barely hear her as she spoke but he managed to make out what she had said. "They're okay. Nick is bringing them to the hospital. We're all okay. Just rest, Liv." Olivia's eyes closed again and Brian wasn't sure if she had heard anything he said. She didn't seem to realize where she was or what was going on. Brian began silently praying that everything would be okay.

At the hospital they were already booming with victims from the storm. The non emergent were piled in the waiting room while the emergent were being taken care of and tended to first. Doctors and nurses rushed to Olivia's side when the ambulance pulled up and they quickly began assessing her for injuries. Brian tried to listen as the EMT told the doctors her condition but he was too occupied with the busyness of the hospital. He didn't realize that storm had been so bad.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here," an younger woman said to him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I need to be with her," he argued.

"Right now the doctor is taking her for a CT to see if she has any internal injuries. You can't be with her for that. She's in good hands and I promise to let you know something as soon I do, okay?"

Brian nodded when he saw Nick enter the hospital with his kids. "Okay."

"Daddy, my tummy really hurts!" Allison cried when she saw her dad.

"She's been saying that the whole way here," Nick informed him.

Brian sighed. "Let's have the doctor take a look, okay?"

Allison nodded and Brian explained to a nurse the situation. They were taken to an exam room and Allison was told to put a gown on and lay on the bed. Brian was worrying for both his wife and his child. He had no idea what was wrong with Olivia and hopefully it was nothing more than a few scrapes and blood loss. That problem could be easily fixed. If something was wrong with Allison he didn't think he would forgive himself. He was suppose to protect them and he had failed. Olivia was hurt and no so was Allison? Why didn't he stay awake in that basement? Why didn't he go after Olivia? There were several questions running through his mind but now wasn't the time to dwell on them.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Paige asked Nick as they sat down in the waiting room.

"I'm sure she will be," Nick said, "it's probably just a tummy ache."

Paige nodded and then thankfully Zara provided her a distraction by playing a game of I Spy with her. It was Paige's favorite game to play on road trips and she had taught it to Zara one day. Nick knew the game was childish but right now he was very grateful for it.


	4. Chapter 4

** Apparently FF wasn't working when chapter 3 was uploaded so make sure you read chapter 3 before this one.**

Nick was just about to go looking for Brian when he saw him come out of the double brown doors. His face was red and Nick swore he had tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Nick asked getting to his feet.

Brian angrily swiped at his tears. "Allison had internal bleeding," he explained, "they rushed her to surgery and... all she wanted was Olivia."

Nick sighed. He was worried something like that might happen when Allison kept complaining that her stomach hurt. It had been at least an hour since Brian had taken Allison to an emergency room and the other girls had fallen asleep in the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything about Olivia?"

Brian shook his head and sat down in a plastic chair by Paige's feet. He had just closed his eyes when a nurse came out and asked for the family of Olivia Benson. Brian was to his feet in a matter of seconds and pleading with the nurse to give him some good news.

"It seems Mrs. Benson had a pretty good blow to the head. She hasn't woken up since the ambulance ride but, all of our tests show there is nothing wrong. We stitched up the gash in her arm and gave her some blood but, now it's really a waiting game until she wakes up."

All of this information was reeling inside of Brian's head. She had talked to him on the ambulance so why wasn't she awake now?

"Can I see her?"

The nurse nodded. "Right this way."

Brian was going to tell Nick where he was going but Nick just nodded; he had been listening in. He felt bad that Olivia was lying in a hospital bed all because she wanted Zara to be warm and out of her wet clothes. Nick felt like it was his fault.

"Can she hear me?" Brian asked as he stepped into the hospital room and pulled a chair next to Olivia's bedside.

The nurse nodded. "We think so." Then she turned to leave so Brian could have his privacy.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently in his. "Oh Liv... please wake up. Please." He looked over her body and she looked much better than she had earlier. Her color had returned to normal and her arm was bleeding anymore. The scrape on her head had been bandaged and she just looked like she was sleeping. "The girls... Allison is in surgery but, she'll be okay. Paige is with Nick... she's asleep." He wasn't sure what to say. He was frustrated with her that she didn't come back to the basement but, he didn't want to get into that now. "You have to wake up, Liv." He bent over and kissed her hand gently. He was sure he heard her say something so he looked up to find her eyes open. They were glossy and pink. "You're awake," he said happily.

"Allison..."

"She needed surgery to fix a knick on her spleen. The doctors say once it's fixed she'll be just fine."

Olivia sighed. "I was just trying to get Zara a dry shirt and..." Tears flooded her eyes. Brian knew he couldn't be mad at her. She didn't know the window was going to break at that moment. She was just thinking of the children...

"It's okay," Brian whispered, "everyone's going to be okay."

Olivia lifted her injured arm up and observed the bandaging. She remembered how bad it had hurt and now it felt a little better.

"Does it hurt?" Brian asked.

She shook her head no. "It's fine."

"When the storm was over and we came upstairs... I thought... I thought..." Brian could barely get the words out, "I thought you were dead."

Olivia just looked at him and squeezed his hand tighter. "I would never leave you and the girls..."

That didn't help him though and the tears fell freely. He bent over the railing of the hospital bed to give Olivia a passionate kiss before whispering that he loved her in her ear. "Get some rest," he said, "I'm going to tell Nick that you're okay and I'll call Kennedy and see if she will keep Paige for the night."

Kennedy was Olivia's best friend of five years now and whenever her and Brian needed a babysitter Kennedy was always the first one they called. She loved the girls almost as much as their parents and never passed up a moment to spend time with them.

"Wake me up as soon as Allison is out of surgery. I need to see her."

Brian nodded and then watched as Olivia's eyes slowly closed and her breathing evened out. Now that he knew Olivia was going to be okay he felt relieved. Somehow he knew they would get through this.

In the waiting room, Brian had informed Nick that Olivia was fine and that he could go home. Nick offered to take Paige with him but Brian knew she would be more comfortable at Kennedy's house. He kindly declined and then Nick and Zara went on their way. Paige was still sound asleep in the chair so Brian took that time to call Kennedy and fill her in on what happened. She was none less than devastated when she heard the news. She had been lucky and her house had been left untouched by the terrible weather.

"Daddy..." Paige was beginning to wake up now so Brian told Kennedy he would see her soon and then hung up. "Daddy, I want to see Mommy."

"I'll take you back there to see Mommy but you have to be really quiet because she's sleeping, okay?" Paige nodded and Brian picked her up to carry her down the long corridor to Olivia's room. Before they went inside Paige asked, "Where's Sissy?"

Brian knew the question was coming. "Sissy had to have a little operation to make her tummy feel better."

"Is she scared?"  
"I don't think so," Brian lied, "she's really brave."

Paige seemed content with that answer so she just nodded and into Olivia's room they went. Olivia had managed to get a couple minutes of sleep while Brian was in the waiting room but, when she heard them come in she knew her little Paige would want to see her. She opened her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Paige!"

"Mommy!" Brian gently sat Paige down on the bed, careful to make sure she didn't bump Olivia's bad arm. "I'm glad you're okay, Mommy."

"Me too," Olivia said as she brushed the hair out of Paige's face. "I heard you and Aly were very brave."

Paige nodded. "The wind was loud and then we heard crashes and then booms and it was really scary."

Olivia smiled sadly. They were suppose to have a wonderful Sunday spent together but this whole ordeal had ruined. They were suppose to enjoy a picnic at the park and then take the girls to see a musical but things changed and now two of them were in the hospital. "I'll make it up to you and Aly as soon as we get out of the hospital," she insisted.

"It's okay, Mommy," Paige said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, "I'm just happy you are okay."

Olivia smiled at that. Leave to children to brighten such a dark mood. "So I hear you're going to Aunt Keni's house," Olivia said using the nickname that the girls called her.

Paige nodded. "Yeah but, I wish I could stay here with you and Daddy."

Olivia sighed, "I know Sweetie but you and Aunt Keni will have lots of fun."

Paige nodded and then went on to tell Olivia all about her adventures she had experienced at Aunt Keni's house. Olivia stayed awake as long as she could to spend time with Paige before she left but it wasn't before long where sleep overtook her body and her head lulled to the side of her pillow.

"Shh," Paige said to Brian as he answered the phone, "Mommy is sleeping."

"Okay but Aunt Keni is here," he whispered.

Paige leaned over Olivia's side from where she was sitting and planted a wet and sloppy kiss on Olivia's cheek. "You have to get lots of rest and eat all your dinner," she said seriously, "then you will get better and then you get a treat."

Brian couldn't help but laugh. He and Olivia had said that same thing to Paige plenty of times when she had been sick with the flu. She was a stubborn one and they almost always ended up bribing her with goodies to eat her dinner.

"Tell Mommy you love her," Brian instructed.

"Bye Mommy, I love you." Paige hopped off the bed and grabbed Brian's hand where he led her back into the waiting room where Kennedy was waiting. He was reluctant to let Paige go because he felt like he needed someone by his side. He was blaming himself for not protecting Allison down in the basement and somehow Paige made him feel a little better.

"Bye Daddy," Paige waved.

"You be good for Aunt Keni."

Paige wagged her finger in the air, "You be good for Mommy."

**Next: Allison is out of surgery, Olivia tells Brian a secret, and later... Bensidy romance.**


	5. Chapter 5

Brian had convinced the doctors that it would be better for everyone if Alison was in the same room as Olivia. They were able to work it out and now his two sick girls were sleeping soundly. He wished he was the one lying in a hospital bed instead of them. He wished he was the one who had gotten hurt. He would do anything to protect them and he was feeling as though he let them down.

Brian was still holding tight to Olivia's hand when he saw a flash of light through the blinds in the room and then heard the roaring thunder that followed. He quietly got up and made his way to the window where he peeked through the blinds to see that it was storming again outside. Hopefully this was a normal thunder storm and nothing like the previous one. He turned around when he heard a rustling of sheets and smiled softly when he saw that Olivia was awake.

"Hey," he said gently as he sat back down next to her. "How's your hand?"

"It's okay," she answered. She looked over at Alison and a frown formed on her face. "How's Ali?"

"She's hasn't woken up yet," Brian informed. When he saw the look of worry on Olivia's face he elaborated. "Don't worry, the doctor said she will be probably sleep through the night."

Outside the daylight had already faded and the moon was hanging high in the sky. Flashes of lightening were beginning to overtake the sky again but the low rumbles of thunder were barely heard in the overflowing hospital.

Olivia tried to push herself into a sitting position but stopped when a stab of pain shot up her arm. She winced and Brian was immediately by her side helping her to sit up. "Be careful," he said gently, "you're injured."

Olivia gave him a sad smile. "Earlier today when the storm first started... I was really scared," she admitted. "I hate storms."

"I've noticed," Brian said as he rubbed his thumb over her hand in a soothing motion. "Why is that?"

"When I was little," Olivia began, "my mother would leave me home by myself a lot. I was twelve and there was this big storm outside. The emergency thing came on the television during my cartoons and... I didn't know what to do. I was so scared."

Brian could see how stressed Olivia was so he assured her that it was okay. Everybody had fears and everybody had a past. He knew about her mother and he knew that Olivia never really recovered from stuff of the stuff that happened to her. He wished he could have protected her then.

"Anyway," Olivia continued, "I was just really scared to be home by myself and then the lights went out and I just remember crying for my mom to come home..." Tears were now pooled in her eyes but she didn't want to let them fall. She was a grown woman and here she was, crying because of a storm.

"It's okay, Liv," Brian whispered, "everybody has fears." He took his hand that wasn't holding her hand and gently wiped away her tears before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He had been waiting to do that since this whole catastrophe happened.

The room went quiet again as they enjoyed the quiet together. It didn't last long though before a loud rumble of thunder interrupted the peace.

"Is it still storming?" Olivia asked with a look of worry on her face.

Brian shrugged as he began searching for the remote to the small television that was in the room. "It's probably just what's left of the storm," he said, "let's check the weather channel." He flipped the T.V on and turned it to the local weather which was telling everyone to prepare for floods and get safely to higher grounds.

Olivia sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital bed. She just wanted this to be over. Brian flipped the television off and went to look out the window again. He could see the trees in Central Park blowing hard with wind so he knew the storm was going to pick up again.

"What floor are we on?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"The second," Brian said, "don't worry. Nothing is going to happen, okay?" He gently tucked the hair that was in her face behind her ear and crawled into the bed with her. "Let's try to get some rest." He figured sleeping would do good in calming Olivia's frazzled nerves.

Meanwhile at Kennedy's house, Kennedy was trying to get Paige to go to sleep. The princess movie they had watched was already over and she hoped that would have done the trick of getting her to sleep. It only made her hyper and want to get up and dance.

"How about this," Kennedy said as she picked Paige up in her arms and carried her into the kitchen. "I'll make us some warm cinnamon milk like Mommy makes and then we can go crawl under the warm covers and snuggle. How does that sound?"

"Is Mommy okay?" Paige asked as Kennedy sat her down on the counter while she began whipping up the famous concoction.

"She's going to be fine," Kennedy assured her.

"And Sissy too?"

Kennedy nodded, "Sissy too."

Kennedy was just about to grab Paige and help her off the counter when she noticed a puddle of water near the back door. She made her way to the door and opened it only to be surprised by heavy rain and her tiny backyard flooded. She grabbed a towel and placed it under the door in hopes of stopping anymore water from getting in. Then she grabbed Paige and the two cups of warm milk and carried them upstairs.

Paige was out like a light only a few moments after her head had hit the pillow. Kennedy knew she was tired and that it was only a matter of time until she finally went to sleep. She finished her cup of milk and closed her eyes herself, wanting sleep to take over. She was disappointed when another loud crack of thunder pierced her ears. She jumped awake and looked over to make sure Paige was still asleep. Thankfully she was. There was no way Kennedy was going to sleep with the storm raging outside so she got out of bed and began making her way downstairs. She was going to call Brian and ask how Olivia and Alison were doing.

"What the-?" When she stepped foot into the kitchen her foot became soaked with water. Her kitchen was flooded and she had no idea how she was going to clean it up. She splashed through the small puddle that her kitchen already had formed to reach herself phone and then headed for the living room. She quickly dialed Brian's number.

At the hospital, Olivia and Brian had just dozed off when his phone's ringing woke them.

"Hello," Brian said sleepily into his phone."

"Hey," Kennedy said, "have you looked outside lately? The water is rising. My whole kitchen is flooding and I don't know what to do."

Brian was awake at that. He heard what the weather man had to say but he didn't believe it to be true.

"What is it?" Olivia asked as she placed a hand on his bicep.

Brian sighed. "Do you think you can make it to the hospital?"

Olivia was beginning to worry now. She hoped that nobody was hurt.

"I'll try," Kennedy responded.

"Okay, call me when you get close." With that said he hung up the phone and turned to Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"The streets are flooding," he said, "Kennedy's kitchen was filling with water and she was worried. She's going to bring Paige and come here. We'll be fine here."

Olivia sighed. If she wasn't stressed before she was now. She already had one child in the hospital and she didn't want another one to end up there.

"It'll be fine," Brian said taking her hand again and seeing that she was about to cry. "Just relax. It's just a little rain. A little rain never hurt anybody."

**Not again... **


	6. Chapter 6

Brian and Olivia tried to forget about the storm by focusing their ears on the busyness of the hallway. Several people had came in after the first round of the storm and the overflow was heavy. Olivia was just about to ask Brian to call Kennedy when her nurse came in to check on her and Alison.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse, Tasha, asked as she checked Olivia's bandaging.

"I'm fine," Olivia insisted, "have you heard anything about this storm?"

"Not too much," Tasha answered as she made her way to Alison's bed and checked her vitals, "some of the doctors were talking about preparation for it but, I'm sure it's just a precautionary."

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked referring to Alison who was still asleep due to the pain medicine she was on.

Tasha nodded. "She's doing great. There's nothing to worry about. Try to get some rest, okay? Hopefully we can have both of you released tomorrow." Tasha wrote a few things down in a chart and then was on her way to check on her other patients.

"The rain's picking up," Olivia said when she could hear the heavy slamming of huge raindrops hitting against the glass window.

"It'll be fine," Brian assured as he climbed back into the bed and wrapped her into his arms. He planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

At Kennedy's house, she was rushing up the stairs to her bedroom to wake a sleeping Paige. "Paige," she said shaking the child gently, "wake up."

Paige opened her eyes but didn't move a muscle. "It's not morning time," she groaned. Paige hated being waken up during a good sleep.

"I know, sweetie but, we are going to go to the hospital with your Mommy and Daddy and Sissy. Okay? So I need you to get up so we can leave."

"Are they okay?" Paige asked, now sitting up with her eyes wide.

"They're just fine," Kennedy assured her as she picked her up and began carrying her downstairs. She hoped her small car could make it through the already flooding streets.

"There's a pool in your kitchen!" Paige exclaimed pointing over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Kennedy said trying to give the girl a smile, "sure is."

Kennedy grabbed her car keys off of the coffee table and grabbed a rain jacket from the closet to throw over Paige. Then she took a deep breathe and opened the door. The rain sounded even louder outside than it did when you were inside and the heavy drops pouring down quickly made it hard to see. Lightening cracked across the night sky followed by booming roars of thunder. Once Kennedy had Paige buckled in the backseat she made her way to the driver's seat and brought the car to life. She was wondering if making the trip to the hospital in this weather was worth it.

"Bri," Olivia said after she tried to calm her worries, "will you call Kennedy to make sure they're okay?"

Brian dug his phone out of his pocket and searched for Kennedy's number. He put the phone on speaker so Olivia could hear for herself that Paige was doing just fine.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Brian said, "are you on your way here?"

"Yeah," Kennedy answered, "we just left. It's raining pretty hard so I'm going slow."

"Is Paige doing okay?"

"She's scared of the thunder," Kennedy informed him. As if on cue a loud strike of thunder cracked through the air.

"Ahh!"

"Can I talk to her?" Olivia asked.

Kennedy handed the phone to Paige and told her that it was her mommy and daddy. She seemed to forget about the thunder outside for meantime.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie," Olivia said with a warm smile appearing on her face. "Did you have a good time at Aunt Kenni's house?"

"Uh huh," Paige answered, "but she woke me up because we are coming to see you guys. And Mommy, guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a pool in Aunt Kenni's kitchen!"

Olivia chuckled at her youngest daughter's innocence. "Well that sounds fun," she said, "I'll talk to you when you get here, okay? You be good for Aunt Kenni."

"Okay Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia said followed by Brian.

"Love you too, Daddy."

Paige hung up the phone and so did Brian. He could almost see the stress float away from Olivia's face. She seemed much more at ease now that she knew Paige was safe.

"See?" Brian said stuffing his phone back into his pocket, "everything is fine."

In the car, Paige was getting anxious to see her mommy and daddy. With the car going as slow as it was she felt like they would never get there. "Are we there yet?"

Kennedy smiled, "Not yet."

"It's taking foreverrrr," Paige exaggerated.

"We will be there shor-" Before Kennedy could finish her sentence she saw the two cars crash into each other in the intersection she was about to enter. She slammed on her breaks but with the slick streets it wasn't working. The next thing she remembered was hearing metal against metal and hearing Paige's cries for her mother.

"Ouch," Olivia said from the hospital bed as a shooting pain ripped through her injured arm.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked as concerned crept across his face.

"Yeah," Olivia said before letting her head fall back against the thin hospital pillow. Brian reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly in his. He couldn't wait until this whole thing was over and they could be home with their kids and sleep in their comfortable bed all snuggled up. This hospital bed just wasn't cutting it.

**Come on, you know you want to review :)**


End file.
